1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an upright shade for use as a sunshade, garden shade or market stand shade etc.. The stand has a central upright tube with a shade structure and cloth as the roof awning, which is stretched out over the roof struts when the shade is opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art66
Prior art garden, sun and market stand shades already exist in a variety of embodiments. One especially highly developed shade is disclosed in PCT/DE92/00155. It comprises three crowns, namely an end crown, which forms the tip of the shade, and moves upwards when the shade is shut, a vertically fixed crown, which is securely mounted on the upright tube and serves to coordinate the closing and opening movements of the shade structure, and a runner crown to which the shade struts are joined, and which can move up and down the upright tube. Disposed between the roof struts and the fixed crown there are further auxiliary struts which are also designed to play a coordinating role as the shade opens and closes. During the opening movement, the two mobile crowns move towards each other, i.e. the end crown moves downwards, and the runner crown upwards, whilst the roof struts are simultaneously forced outwards, thereby opening the shade awning. Conversely, when the shade is closed, the end crown moves upwards and the runner crown downwards, and the roof struts are swung downwards. This mechanical arrangement offers kinetic advantages, because the opened shade is not opened so high above the ground as it would be if its end crown were mounted in a stationary fashion at the end of an upright tube. The construction reaches the limits of feasibility, however, when it has to be used for especially large shades, or when easy of operation is a priority. With large shades, the effort required to operate them is too great. There is a growing demand for large shades, however, and users also want them to be easy to operate, i.e. with little expenditure of effort.